Training with Terra
by Antonistute
Summary: While meeting with Xehanort, Eraqus orders Terra to train Aqua for the day. Terra x Aqua


"That's it, Terra, don't be afraid to use Shotlocks! And Aqua, eyes straight! Don't just stand there." Eraqus ordered, as young Aqua and Terra battles Light Orbs on the Mountain trail. Aqua was thirteen, while Terra was fourteen.

"I wonder why the Master's been so rough on me, recently."Aqua said to Terra, backing away from an orb.

"Hrmph!", Terra grunted while swinging his Keyblade, "He's been complaining that you haven't been very focused these past few days."

Aqua blushed right after he said that. Indeed, she had noticed that something's been bothering her, and that person was Terra. She adored his power and strength and is inflated by his voice due to recent changes.

"Aqua? Aqua? Aqua!" Terra yelled, but Aqua was still deep into her thoughts.

"Aqua!" Eraqus sternly snapped, causing Aqua to awaken, "your behavior these last few days is unaccepted. How do expect to make the Mark of Mastery in five years? Master Xehanort is visiting today, which means I can't train you today. But since your so distracted into Terra, maybe he should instruct you for the rest of the day. I expect-" Eraqus was interrupted by a loud explosion. He looks up and finds Xehanort riding his Keyblade Glider out the portal, and onto the other side of the main building.

"Excuse me, Terra, Aqua. I'm entrusted to greet the visiting master. And Terra, I entrust _you_ to tutor Aqua for today."

"Yes, sir." Terra saluted.

As Eraqus walked away, Terra turned to Aqua. The was a long and awkward silence. The two just stared at each other.

"So, uhh, I've been distracting you?" Terra finally inquired.

"Umm, yeah." Aqua responded, nervously.

"Ohh, umm. I'm sorry."

There was another, longer silence.

"So uh, nice weather we're having?" Aqua lamely stated.

"Um, it rained cats and dogs this morning, and a strong breeze knocked that tree down, remember?"

"Oh... Hehe." Aqua mentally slapped herself, "Ugh, Terra, I have no idea why I'm not able to talk to you today, but-"

"Me neither..." Terra interrupted.

"Hehe, yeah." there was a short pause. She felt her face warm up. After glancing at Terra, she noticed he was blushing, too, "-but we still have to obey the master's orders!"

"Your, right. For the master, right?" Terra said, confidently.

"Yeah!" Aqua cheered.

* * *

The two Keyblade Wielders stood across from each other in the field. Aqua had her Rainfell, while Terra was unarmed.

"So how the Eraqus usually do this?" Terra asked.

"I dunno. He just gave me a new set of magic, this morning."

"Great, you could explore the new set right now. Try it on me!"

"What? But Terra, I don't want to hurt-"

"It's fine just give it all you got!"

"Okay. Let me see how this one looks." Aqua activated the first spell on her Command Deck. It's symbol was lightning coming out of a cloud.

"THUNDER!" She yelled, aiming her Reinfell to the sky. The background rapidly turned dark as a bolt of thunder rained down right on top of Terra. He grunted in pain, when the spell left him paralyzed.

"Terra! I'm sorry!"

"I-I'm okay! Just use the next spell."

"But-"

"Just go!"

Aqua shuffled to her next spell. It's symbol was a flame.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Aqua looked unsure.

"Use it." Terra braced himself.

"FIRE!" Aqua cried. Terra's eyes widened as a lump of heat hit him in the chest. Next thing he knew, his clothing was on fire.

"TERRA!" Aqua panicked.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Just usethenextspell,now!"

She looked at the next spell, rushed. It said Esuna, and it's symbol was a plus sign.

"ESUNA!" she quickly yelled. Terra's burn and paralysis disappear. He and Aqua sighed in relief.

"Much better," Terra smiled.

"That was too close, Terra. You think we should stop now?"

"No way! I'm just getting started!" He said, optimistically. Aqua smiled as she saw her next spell being a leaf.

"Okay, um, HEAL!" she aimed her Keyblade up, as a flower appeared on both their heads. A relaxing wave hit them. They felt as if yesterday, all their troubles are now far away and it felt as though they're ease is here to stay.

"Whoa!" Terra was astonished, "I feel like I'm the man I used to be.."

"I feel there's a light hanging over me." Aqua said, staring at the flower.

"Whoa, I just had a strange Déjà vu, right now. So, basically, cure just heals you."

"Yep. Next one!" She sees a "U" shaped object, "GATHER!"

An orb of aura appeared on top of her. Terra was suddenly pulled upside-down into the orb. This accidentally caused his lips to collide into Aqua's! Both eyes were widened. As the orb wore off, Terra fell head first into the ground still astonished. The two were blushing, furiously.

"Uh, let's never speak of this again." Aqua said, secretly wanting more.

"Agreed." Terra got up, "Okay, next one."

The next spelled contained and arrow pointing down.

"(This one looks interesting) MINI!" she screamed. Terra felt himself moving toward the ground. The blades of grass he was once standing on are now up to his shoulders. He looked in front of him and noticed a giant, metal-like, pair of shoes.

"AQUA! What did you do to me?" Terra screamed, finally realizing what happened.

"Whoops! Sorry, Terra!" Aqua apologized, while picking him up. "I guess this spell shrinks enemies."

"Yeah, so how are you going to change me back?"

"Well, um, remember that fairytale book I found at our library?"

"You mean, Princess and the Frog?"

"That's the one. So, doesn't the princess _kisses_ the frog to turn him back to normal?"

"Y-yes, s-so what's your point." Terra felt nervous.

"Y-you think if I'd kiss you right now, you'll turn back to normal?"

"N-n-no! I-I not even a frog!" Terra's body suddenly started flashing. Aqua placed him on the ground and backed away, slowly. Terra grew back to his normal size.

"See? You didn't have to kiss me!"

Aqua chuckled, "Calm down. I was joking. Let's complete the training before Eraqus comes back."

"How many spells do you have left?"

"About five." Aqua looked at the next spell and saw a pair of sunglasses, "BLACKOUT!"

A wave of energy surrounded Aqua that hit Terra. Darkness surrounded his eyeballs. Terra gasped.

"I'm blind!"

"You're what?"

"Blind! I can't see!" Terra suddenly went toward a random direction.

"Be careful! We're on a mountain, remember?"

Terra still remained toward that direction. Aqua suddenly realized what hilarious thing that could happen to Terra and smiled at him. Suddenly, his shirt got caught on a ring (the targets Ventus hits during the tutorial). His shirt was completely pulled off, but remained unripped. Aqua's smile quickly turned into an unwilling stare, but something was forcing her watch.

"(Damn it! My shirt came off! I knew I should have worn a belt. Oh, shoot! Is Aqua watching?)" Terra turned his head where Aqua's suppose to be as his vision could clearly see she was shaking. He blushed and put nhis shirt back on.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Aqua."

"It's fine. Let's just move on to the next one."

"Okay."

Aqua moved on to the next spell. It's symbol was a skull and cross-bones.

"POISO-"

"Hold on!"

"What?"

"Let's skip this one."

"Okay, sure."

The next symbol had a picture of three "Z's". You could already guess what this will do.

"SLEEP!"

A wave of energy surrounded Aqua, like the Blackout move. Terra's eyes instantly closed as he fell into a deep sleep... and onto Aqua. Terra was laying right on top of Aqua. His face was buried into her neck as Aqua felt his steady breathing. Aqua tried to push him away, but he was way too heavy for her. Within seconds, Aqua began to feel comfortable and wrapped her arms around his head, as she began to close her eyes, too.

Suddenly, she felt his body lighten. He was waking up. He used his arms to push himself off of Aqua. She unwillingly let him go as he rose back on his feet, with his eyes still closed. Aqua quickly got up as Terra's eyes opened.

"Ah! What did I miss?" Terra said, stretching out his arms.

"You fell asleep."

"What? I'm sorry, Aqua." You're not boring me or anything, I just have no idea what happened."

"Yeah, me neither. So, should we move on?"

"I guess. We have only two left, don't we?"

Aqua saw the next spell, which was a picture of a watch.

"Hm... STOP!" she exclaimed. A wave of energy appeared like the last two. Terra was suddenly frozen in time. His body looked normal, but he was caught during a blink and his mouth was slightly open. Aqua was really desperate to take advantage of this. She puckered her lips and slowly approached Terra.

* * *

"Your a fool just thinking about that, Xehanort!" Eraqus said, walking with the other master.

"Don't question it. I need answers. What would you say if Terra fell into darkness?"

"I can't let that happen, and it won't. Aqua is the one giving him the most light."

"Oh, so it's the power of friendship that's keeping me from away from my goals."

"It's more than friendship. Aqua is obviously smitten for the boy."

"Hm. I see it's more serious than I thought."

"I won't allow them to become a couple. It takes their mind away from their training."

"Won't allow, eh? So, what if I were to tell you that the two were locked on to each others' lips, as oppose to locking on to their opponent."

"Exuse me?"

"What if they were kissing?"

"Then there will be a penalty. Why do you asked?"

Xehanort chucked and pointed to the training ground. The two kids were kissing. Eraqus gasped and dashed to them. Xehanort just stared for moments, then left.

* * *

Aqua continued kissing the frozen boy, arms wrapped around him. Eventually the spell had to wear out. Terra's eyes immediately opened as he pushed Aqua away.

"Aqua? What are you doing?" Terra panicked.

"It's just my way of telling someone I like him!" Aqua smiled, sweetly.

"Y-you mean as a friend, Aqua?"

"No,_ like_ like them."

"Uh, does that mean you want us to be, uh, together?"

"I hope so. Do you have anything to say about it, Terra?"

Terra remained silent. He looked down with a confused look in his face. Then he looked back up, with a frown.

"Terra..." Aqua whispered, disappointed. Aqua just stood there, frozen and embarrassed about what she has done. Suddenly, Terra grabbed Aqua's arm and pulled her to him. Aqua was pulled into a long, passionate kiss with Terra. Terra pulled away again and said,

"I'd say that being together with you will be the best idea in my life."

Aqua just smiled as the two continued kissing. Unknowingly to them that their master had just walk in on them.

"Terra! Aqua!"

The two quicky turned around, surprised and scared.

"Aqua, I'd expect this behavior from you, for how you've been acting, but Terra, I've raised you as best as I can, and I would never expect you to rebel. Your order was simple: to train Aqua, but you've failed me. Now, since you've never denied me before, I'll give you a second chance. I have important business to attend to, and when I get back, I better see Aqua working."

"Yes, sir." Terra saluted, with slight exhaustion in his voice.

Eraqus turned and marched back into the building. Terra just stood there, as Aqua stared at him. She felt really bad for him. This was the first time she have seen Eraqus yell at Terra.

"Terra, I'm sorry. If I'd never revealed my feelings, maybe the master would have trusted you better."

"It's fine." Terra mumbled, "Let's just continue the training before the master come back. So what's the last spell?"

Aqua check the next command. It had a question mark in a thought bubble.

"Um, Terra. This one seems kind of powerful, are you sure?"

"Yep. If ever anything happens to me, I'm still you boyfriend, right?" Hearing that was like music to her ears.

"Okay. And no matter what, I'll still your girlfriend."

"Alright, now the spell?"

"Oh, okay, AMNESIA!"

Terra and Aqua suddenly felt like something very important was being taken away from them. It hurt pretty badly.

"Whoa, this feels, uh, new." Terra said. What really is going on is that they're are forgetting all of what just happened right now. It felt like something was pulled away right out of their eyes.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Aqua asked.

"Ow! I don't know," Terra said, "Oh yeah! Eraqus told me to train you."

"Oh, yeah! And Master Xehanort is visiting too."

"Kinda funny. It's almost nightfall and we still haven't seen him. So, what spells do you have?"

"I have ten spells. Fire, thunder, esuna, cure, magnet, mini, blackout, poison, sleep, and stop."

"Huh? Didn't you tell me you had eleven spells?"

"I don't remember. I'm sure master Eraqus gave me ten."

"Oh, so anyway, ten spells? That's way too many spells. I was thinking of you casting each spell on me, but we don't have much time left."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"We battle." Aqua looked surprised.

"Wait- what? I don't wanna hurt you, or anything!"

"It's fine. Besides, no matter what happens, we'll still be friends, right?"

"Right. Best friends." she smile.

'_And nothing more' _Aqua thought to herself, strained.

* * *

_**And that's why Amnesia was never introduced in BbS. Anyway, I would like to thank you for reading my story. This is my first KH fic and I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
